


Public Displays of Affection

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, POV Original Character, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Threatening to kill your partner is a valid expression of love, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/gifts).



> For Arwyn, in an attempt to make your day a little less shitty. <3

Fraser and Kowalski were a mystery to Andy. Nearly every time they came to the diner, they were fighting. They’d stop long enough to order (usually) but as soon as he had their orders written down, they’d be back at it again. Normally they weren’t disruptive, but there had been a time or two when Andy had to tell _Corporal Fraser_ , of all people, to keep his voice down. For the first couple of months, he didn’t understand why they always came in together if they couldn’t stand to be in one another’s company. Finding out they’d moved here together didn’t clear things up one bit.

Andy figured it out when they stumbled in at two in the morning, clearly exhausted and the worse for wear. The polite thing to do would have been to bring them menus and give them some privacy, but no one could be polite all the time. Andy busied himself wiping down tables, and if he looked up every once in a while, neither of them seemed to notice.

“If you ever do that again,” Kowalski was saying, “I will murder you. I will end your sorry life. Don’t think I won’t.” Despite his words, his voice was quiet and a little shaky, and he was pressed tight against Fraser’s side.

“As if you’ve never taken a risk for me,” Fraser said in that prim voice that always got Kowalski even more riled up.

“Don’t change the subject, asshole.”

“It isn’t fair for you to hold me to a different standard.”

“For fuck’s sake, Fraser. You could have died. No, don’t give me the ‘we put ourselves in danger so parents can tuck their kids in at night’ speech, or I will kick you in the head.”

“You would have done the same, Ray.” No more reasonable tone here, but it wasn’t the usual snap, either.

“Yeah, well we both know I’m an idiot.” Kowalski sighed, and when Andy looked up, he saw that Kowalski had his head on Fraser’s shoulder. “If you get yourself killed, I’ll have Dief eat you.”

“I don’t think you could convince him to, though I appreciate the thought. And I love you too.”

Huh. Well, that would explain it. Sort of. Andy moved on to the tables on the other side of the room and let his customers be. He’d probably have to break up their next fight tomorrow.


End file.
